cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Protogenoi
In Greek mythology, the primordial gods',' or Protogenoi as they are sometimes known, are the first generation of Greek gods and goddesses born from the void of Khaos. They are the parents of the second generation of Greek gods, the Titans. This generation of gods ruled over Greece during the Golden Age. These gods are the living embodiments of natural and social phenomena. Characteristics Khaos was the first Greek god to exist, the oldest of the primordial gods came out of its void, though Khaos is a genderless god, and doesn't have a physical form. Gaia was one of the first gods to be formed from Khaos in Hesiod's theogony, and parthenogenetically gave birth to Ouranos, who would later become her husband and her equal. Gaia is a mother earth figure and is seen as the mother of all the Greek gods, while also being the seat for which they exist on. The story of Ouranos' castration at the hands of Kronos due to Gaia's involvement is seen as the explanation for why Heaven and Earth are separated. In Hesiod's story, Gaia seeks revenge against Ouranos for hiding her children deep within her, Gaia then goes to her other children and asks for their help to get revenge against their cruel father; of her children, only Cronus, the youngest and "most dreadful" of them all agrees to do this. Gaia plans an ambush against Ouranos where she hides Kronos and gives him the sickle to castrate him. From the blood Gaia again become pregnant with the Furies, the Gigantes, and the Melian nymphs. Kronos goes on to have six children with his sister, Rhea; who become the Olympians. Kronos is later overthrown by his son, Zeus, much in the same way he overthrew his father. Gaia is the mother to the first twelve Titans. Appearance As Deities, they have much more monstrous true forms, while interacting with humans, they will conceal their true forms. Though some of them don't have physical form, so they have to possess a vessel to interact in the mortal world. Powers and Abilities By default they possess all of the standard god powers. Other powers vary between Deity. * Super Strength '- Being some of the oldest gods in existence, they possess strength far superior to all younger gods, and can effortlessly overpower them. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina]]' '- As gods, they do not tire, and do not require sustenance to sustain themselves. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- As gods, they are naturally immortal and cannot die from age or disease. They are the oldest gods of the Greek Pantheon. * Nigh Invulnerability '- They cannot be killed, and are immune to all forms of death. * [[Indestructibility|'Nigh Indestructibility]]' '- As gods, they are virtually indestructible and cannot be fully destroyed, though their physical forms can be. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- They can heal almost instantly from any injury. Weaknesses * Other Deities '- With the help of Gaia, Cronus was able to defeat his father, Ouranos. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Weapons of another god can harm them. '''Known Protogenoi * K'haos '- God of Nothingness * 'Gaia '- Goddess of the Earth * 'Ouranos '- God of the Sky * 'Nyx '- Goddess of Night * 'Erebus '- God of Darkness * 'Thanatos '- God of Death * 'Chronos '- God of Time * 'Atropos '- Goddess of Fate * 'Eros '- God of Love and Procreation * 'Aether '- God of Light * 'Tartarus '- God of the Underworld * 'Hemera '- Goddess of Day * 'Achlys '- Goddess of Misery and Sadness * 'Pontus '- God of the Ocean * 'Clotho '- Goddess of Fate * 'Moros '- God of Doom * 'Thalassa '- Goddess of the Sea * 'Ananke '- Goddess of Necessity * 'Lachesis '- Goddess of Fate * 'Physis '- Goddess of Nature and Life * 'Phanes '- God of Creation * 'Aion '- God of Mortality * 'Hypnos '- God of Sleep * 'Eris '- Goddess of Strife and Discord * 'Nemesis '- Goddess of Retribution and Vengeance * 'Himeros '- God of Lust * 'Geras '- God of Old Age * 'Oizys '- Goddess of Anxiety and Misery * 'Apate '- Goddess of Deception * 'Momus '- God of Satire and Mockery * 'Thetis '- Goddess of Creation * 'Ponos '- God of Hardship * 'Ceto '- Goddess of Water * 'Phorcys '- God of the Sea * 'Philotes '- Goddess of Affection and Friendship * 'Aergia '- Goddess of Sloth and Laziness * 'Tekmor '- Goddess of Limitations * 'Lethe '- Goddess of Forgetfulness * 'Algea '- Goddess of Pains * 'Aigaion '- God of Storms